User talk:Gaelen S.
Consciousness_Transfer Sorry for chopping up one of your first articles on the wiki, nice work but you were second guessing yourself so I just straightened out a few things. I'll see you around the wiki. IWantheUltimateChange 13:10, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Welcome to the wiki, join the IRC its a better way to talk to people on the wiki Tsmukan looking for work As far as I know most pages are pretty much complete, if you have the Activist Survival guide, there are a few Flora that haven't been created last i checked, I've been meaning to make them but have been doing other things. JayBO Talk IRC Videos 22:39, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Im not quite sure what you meant? what do you mean by maintenance pages? RE:Chief Bureaucrat The wikia I run, I have a fellow crat but in the end I call the shots since I have seniority and more edits. That why I'm the "chief". But I prefer being called the chairman. But my rank is noting special, just a regular Crat.--Chairman Jack the Black 05:15, January 31, 2010 (UTC) RFA We don't have it on a timed basis, we have only had it once as far as I know, and it was out of necessity. We have 4 currently, and I believe Matias wants to keep the number low. JayBO Talk IRC Videos 15:23, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Creating the network First we must decide a few simple things. One is too keep a list of the sites visited so that in case of a vandal dump (vandalism where the site is mass invaded and is completely erased) we will have back up files. The next issue is to determine how big to make each link I suggest two ways one to make either a clickable 1.5" x 1.5" profile block. The profile block will contain the websites logo, if any, and a brief description, no more than four lines total, about the website, what a viewer may see based on content. To rate the website we can create small icons that capture the essence of the site itself. If the site is dedicated to Neytiri then we could use rating icons that look like Neytiri. If the site is dedicated to Pandora's flora and fauna and creatures then we could use woodsprites or pictures of Pandora as the icons and so forth. If the site is about RDA then we could use AMP icons as the rating method. Or we could use one standard form of rating like stars or other non-movie symbolic icon. We could also leave the 1.5" x 1.5" profile block unlinked and use a linkable button to travel to the site. Using both would not make for a very well laid out website. To arrange the best looking website's in descending order we could position their profile blocks from top to bottom or from left to right. I vote for non-linkable profile block's with linkable buttons with the profile blocks arranged left to right with a four line description to the right of the profile block with the linkable button underneath of the profile block. People like awards, we can have our own brand of logo created that would only be part of this wiki a sign mark if you would. Since Avatar is new many people are still very young to this world so if we start grabbing up every single tidbit we can and very fast about production notes such as bloopers and blunders on the sets, a detailed background of the actors involved as well as continuing to update the database with anything that relates to Avatar is how we will stay ahead of the game. We could even hand out real awards that we have had made, maybe a patch or cofee mug with the winning person's website and their name on it and send it to them. There are so many ways to promote this that it is beyond silly. But what we have to do is too come up with a few ideas very fast to start drawing people here. Advertising the site on Twitter, Facebook, You Tube and MySpace is also a very good way to attract visitor's. We should also have a counter available for people to see how many have come and enjoyed the site.